1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to nightsticks, batons and intermediate force weapons and is specifically directed to concealable expandable baton with a key ring for use by undercover law enforcement personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nightsticks and batons are well known and have gained widespread acceptance as intermediate force weapons for use by law enforcement personnel. One of the best known intermediate force weapons is the ASP Expandable Baton manufactured by Armament Systems and Procedures, Appleton, Wis., the assignee of the subject application. Typically, the ASP Baton includes three telescoping sections, the largest section defining a handle adapted for receiving and nesting the remaining sections when the baton is in a collapsed position. In the collapsed position, the baton is approximately 8 to 10 inches long and can be carried by law enforcement personnel in a suitable sheath on the belt of the uniform. The baton is adapted to be drawn quickly from the sheath and opened in a swinging action for whipping the nested sections out to an extended position and locking them in position for use as an intermediate force weapon.
While the ASP Baton has greatly advanced the art relating to intermediate force weapons and is typically carried by law enforcement personnel, it is designed to be carried in a baton case which is visible on the officer and is not readily suitable for use by an undercover officer. In order to ensure the success of an undercover operation and safety of an officer, it is crucial that the identity of an undercover officer, such as a Drug Enforcement Agent (DEA) or the like, not be revealed. Thus, a DEA may not be able to carry a gun, a baton or other weapons, in certain situations, such as a drug bust, without risking exposure of his identity. Instead of entering a potentially dangerous situation with no weapon, a DEA may prefer to carry a well concealed weapon. While hand guns, knives and other weapons may be readily concealed, concealment is usually coupled with a loss of accessibility. There is a constant battle between concealment to remain undetected and accessibility for protection of the officer and apprehension of a suspect. The prior art weapons including intermediate weapons such as nightsticks and batons, do not generally provide for both good concealment and good accessibility.
While it is often desirable to carry an intermediate force weapon, it is extremely important to conceal the weapon so as not to reveal the identity of the agent. In the past, undercover agents have used ankle holsters or other means for concealing weapons. However, a weapon hidden in an ankle holster is not readily accessible since the agent must bend down and release the weapon from the holster before he is able to use it. Similarly, weapons hidden in pockets or inside the clothing of an undercover officer are typically difficult to quickly retrieve. Moreover, the ankle holster or bulging pocket may be visible and fail to effectively conceal the weapon and identity of the officer.
While self-defense keychains are available which could be conveniently carried without risking exposure of the DEA, such keychains typically are not designed to provide sufficient force for use in dangerous law enforcement situations. For example, the self-defense keychain shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,072 is a reduced-size baton with one telescoping section and a grooved handle. While the telescoping section provides a keychain self-defense weapon which is longer than other prior art self-defense keychains, the self-defense keychain of U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,072 is only 83/4 inches in the extended position and does not provide the DEA with a full service, concealable baton.
Therefore, there is a need for a full size, lightweight, expandable baton which is totally concealed and easy to carry while being instantly accessible to the officer.